You Never Know Revised
by furubaitsumo
Summary: Kyoru. My first fanfic. Sorry if it's bad. I'm bad at summaries. This story is now complete!
1. Chapter 1

A young girl, Tohru Honda, who had brown hair and blue eyes, sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She got up, dressed, put in her pigtails, and walked down the stairs to see the Sohmas sitting at the dining table. One was reading the newspaper, he went by the name of Shigure. He had black hair and grey-ish eyes. Another, Yuki, who had grey hair and purple eyes, was watching the news. The last, Kyo, looked from the tv to Tohru, half smiled, and turned back at the news. Kyo had orange hair and matching eyes.

Tohru smiled a little and headed to the kitchen, starting to make breakfast. She got some bacon, eggs, butter, and bread. She cracked a couple eggs into a saucepan and began scrambling them. She put on the bacon and turned around to start the toast, but the bread was missing! She looked around and found Kyo beside her, opening the bread package.

"K-kyo. Hi." Tohru stared at him as he put two pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Hey. I just... you don't have to do everything by yourself. You can ask for help you know." Kyo said as he looked back at her scrambling eggs.

"I don't mind, really. I like to cook. It's not a problem." Tohru smiled at him and flipped the bacon again. The toast popped up and Kyo buttered them and put two more pieces of bread in the toaster.

"I feel bad making you do everything. I mean, you're not our maid or whatever." Tohru looked back at him after she turned off the burners.

"It's ok Kyo. Honest. It's my way of paying you all back for letting me stay here." Tohru went to the cupboard and grabbed four plates and forks. She made the plates.

"Do you want to help me take the plates into the dining room?" Tohru asked, taking off her apron. Kyo nodded and grabbed two plates, as did Tohru. They walked back into the dining room and Shigure and Yuki turned around to face the table. Tohru handed each of them their plates as Kyo handed her hers and sat down to eat himself.

"Superb as always Tohru." Shigure complimented as he ate some eggs.

"The toast is a little on the burnt side though..." Yuki stated, taking a bite of said toast. Kyo popped a vein but managed to not yell out. Tohru looked at Kyo, after he caught her eye, she quickly averted her eyes back to her plate and stuffed some eggs in her mouth. Kyo continued to look at her, still eating.

Once everyone had finished, Shigure announced that he and Yuki were going to the main house for a while.

"We should be back around suppertime, if not sooner. Try not to destroy the house Kyo..." Shigure said heading for the door. "What was that?"

Kyo asked angrily. "Oh nothing... See you later then!" Shigure walked out the door and he and Yuki went off to the main house.

Tohru was stacking the plates at the table. Kyo turned to see her. She smiled and went to the kitchen. She grabbed the washcloth and washed the dishes.

When she was finished she went back to the living/dining roomand sat next to Kyo, who was watching tv. A few minutes went by before either of them said anything. Kyo stood up.

"I'm tired of being cooped up in here. You wanna go for a walk?" He asked, looking at Tohru now.

"Sure." She said as she got up and they slipped on their shoes. Tohru looked at the sky.

"It's nice today." Kyo nodded and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. They walked along the path in the woods. Tohru's hand bumped into Kyo's and she slightly turned pink. He smiled and laced his fingers with hers. She looked up at him, obviously shocked. He looked at her and they both sort of smiled.

_'There's so much I want to tell her. So much I __need to tell her.' _Kyo thought as he looked in her eyes.

She looked back in his, as if searching for something. _'Why can't I just tell him? I want to __so badly. But what if...' _

Tohru's mind rushed with thousands of "What ifs" as they broke eye contact and looked out at the path. There was a rustling in the bushes next to them. Tohru jumped as a little rabbit hopped out. Kyo laughed a little.

"It's only a rabbit Tohru." Tohru bent down to pet the rabbit.

"I know. It just startled me is all." She smiled up at him as she pet the rabbit's head and watched its nose twitch.

Kyo watched as she laughed when the rabbit tickled her hand with its whiskers. She got up, a little embarrassed of being startled by a rabbit, and told the bunny goodbye. She tucked a couple of loose strands of hair behind her ear as they walked along. Kyo had his hands in his pockets so Tohru went for it, her bold-ish move. She linked her arm with his and then promptly looked away. He looked down at her arm around his and blushed.

Now they could see the house, so they decided to head back and eat lunch.

"How about I make lunch today?" Kyo suggested as they walked arm in arm.

"You don't have to do that Kyo." She stated.

"I want to. You deserve a little rest once in a while." He smiled a little.

"Ok." She smiled back.

They reached the house, took off their shoes, and Kyo went to make lunch. Tohru went to the table and started reading her current book. Kyo looked through the fridge and cupboards, finally finding what he wanted. Orange chicken, Tohru's favorite. He started some rice and began the chicken. Tohru sniffed.

_'Whatever he's making sure smells good.'_ She thought as she turned the page.

The rice cooker beeped and Kyo made two bowls of it, then put orange chicken on each pile of rice. He grabbed two pairs of chopsticks and took the bowls out to the table. He set a bowl in front of Tohru as she marked her page. Her face lit up.

"Orange chicken. That's my favorite." Kyo looked at her and smiled.

"I know. I hope it tastes ok. I've never made it before." Tohru took a bite and swallowed.

"It's amazing!" Kyo took a bite also.

"That's good." They ate and talked a little. When they were finished, Kyo quickly took both his and Tohru's bowls before she could. He went to the kitchen and washed the dishes. He then went back to the living room and sat by Tohru, turning on the tv.

"Is there anything you want to watch?" Kyo asked, flipping through the channels.

"Wait!" Tohru outbursted when she saw Gilmore Girls on ABC Family.

"You wanna watch this?" Kyo asked, looking at her. She nodded.

"Unless you don't want to. Because you can change it if you want to." Kyo set the remote down.

"Nope. We'll watch this."

Tohru smiled at him and watched the show. Tohru laughed almost everytime someone said something, unless it was a serious moment. Kyo even found parts funny. Tohru looked at him for a second. He kind of reminded her of Jess. She laughed at this thought. The show had gone to a commercial so her sudden outburst of laughter didn't fit in anywhere.

"What's so funny?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing. It's just..." She started laughing again.

"What?!"

"You just remind me of Jess is all. The way you act and talk... I guess I just thought it was funny." She smiled as she went back to watching the tv.

It was the scene where Jess told Rory that he looked up the distance from Yale to Stars Hollow and back. She awwed and Kyo looked at her.

_Now's as good as ever.' _Kyo thought.

"Tohru..." She looked at him.

"Yes?"

Kyo took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you..."

Tohru continued to look at him.

He took her hands in his and looked in her eyes.

"I-"

"We're back!!!" Shigure yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo and Tohru broke apart as the door opened.

"Couldn't wait five more minutes." Kyo muttered under his breath as he walked out of the room.

Tohru looked after him and then turned to Yuki and Shigure.

"So, how was your trip?" Tohru asked, wondering, in the back of her mind, about what Kyo wanted to tell her.

"Same as always." Shigure said as he took off his jacket and he and Yuki sat down.

"Would you like some tea?" Tohru asked, getting up. Shigure nodded.

"Yes. Please and thank you." Yuki said.

Tohru went to the kitchen and put on the water for the tea. Her thoughts began to drift.

_'What was he going to say? And what was that look in his eyes? Kyo...' _She sighed and got down two cups.

On the roof, Kyo was also thinking.

_'Why can't I just say it? Everytime I get close, someone else comes in and I freeze up. Why am I such a coward?!' _

He covered his face with his hands, frustrated. In the kitchen, the tea was done so Tohru poured two cups and went bak to Shigure and Yuki, handing each of them a cup.

"If it's ok, could I go to my room?" Tohru asked Shigure.

"Sure. You don't have to ask me that." Shigure smiled.

She thanked him and went upstairs. She went straight past her room and to the stairs that led to the roof. When she got up there she saw Kyo, right where she thought he would be, looking up at the sky. Kyo, with his cat-like senses, noticed Tohru the second her head popped up.

"Hey you."He said as he watched her sit down beside him.

"Hey." She looked at the sky.

"What's up?" He asked, looking back at the sky too.

"Huh? Oh nothing."

She seemed very nervous for some reason. He looked at her. She looked at him. They both looked away.

"I was wondering..." Tohru started after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" Kyo glanced back at her.

"About earlier. What were you going to-going to say?" She looked at him now.

He stared at her for a minute before he said anything.

"What?"

"Earlier. Before Shigure and Yuki came in. You were going to say something... W-weren't you?"

Tohru was still looking in his eyes. "I was?"

Tohru felt embarrassed now.

_'Maybe he wasn't going to say anything. Maybe it was __just wishful thinking' _

"I thought...nevermind. I'm sorry if I bothered you." She quickly got up and climbed back down the stairs to her room, shutting the door.

"Stupid!" She yelled at herself as she flopped down on her bed.

Kyo hit himself on the head and got up. He was about to knock on Tohru's door when he heard soft crying. Kyo instantly felt horrible, he couldn't stand to look at her, not after he had made her cry. He went downstairs and sat down away from Yuki and Shigure, looking down and covering his face with his hands, mentally punishing himself. The other two looked at him, shrugged, and then continued talking. Tohru sat up and looked at the clock. Almost dinner. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. After she managed to look like she hadn't cried at all she went downstairs to the kitchen. She cooked dinner and then brought the food out, sitting across from Kyo rather than beside him. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him. Shigure, feeling the tension, spoke up.

"So Tohru, how was your day with Kyo?" He asked.

She looked at him. "It was fine."

She turned back to her food, taking a bite. No one else said anything the rest of the time they were eating. Tohru collected the dishes and washed them. Then she announced that she was tired and went upstairs to her room. It was only seven. She wasn't the least bit tired. She opened her window and hung her legs over the ledge, looking at the sky.

"I'm an idiot for even thinking he would ever say anything like that. Especially to me." She told herself.

All she could do was think of Kyo and she hated it. It just upset her more. Knowing that he would never feel the same. That's what hurt the most. A tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away and sighed, looking into space again. Kyo was on the roof again. He too was staring at the stares.

"She probably thinks I hate her now. She probably hates me even more. And why shouldn't she? I do." He said to himself as he sat up and slumped while staring into nothing.

Tohru put on her headphones and turned on the song that she knew would hopefully let it out. She needed to vent somehow and she knew this would work. Singing always helped take away the pain. But maybe this time the pain was just too much. Maybe she was finally broken... Tohru closed her eyes and started singing.

_**'ohh yea yea there's something bout the way you looked at me made me think for a moment that **__**maybe we were meant to be livin our lives seperately and it's strange that things change but not me wanting you so desperately' **_

Kyo heard soft singing and knew it had to be Tohru. He scooted to the edge of the roof to get a better listen.

_**'ohh why can't i ignore it i keep giving **__**in but i should know better cuz there was something bout the way you looked at me and it's strange that things change but not me **__**wanting you so desperately' **_

Tohru opened her eyes and looked up at the sky and smiled a little.

_**'you looked my way and said you **__**frustrate me like you're thinking of lines and times when you and i were you and me we took our chance out on the street but i **__**missed my chance and chances are that it won't be coming back to me.' **_

Kyo got up after hearing that and went down the stairs, walking to Tohru's room.

_**'ohh why can't i ignore it i keep giving in but i should know better cuz there was something bout the way you looked at **__**me and it's strange that things change but not me wanting you so desperately so desperately ohh ohh why can't i ignore it i keep **__**giving in but i should know better cuz there was something bout the way you looked at me and it's strange that things change but **__**not me wanting you so desperately i want you so desperately ohh i keep giving in but i should know better i keep giving in but i **__**should know better so desperately i want you so desperately...'**_


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock at the door and Tohru scrambled to get it.

"Can I come in?" Kyo asked as she opened the door.

"Sure." She said as she took out her headphones and set down her MP3 player.

She shut the door and turned to Kyo.

"Tohru, i'm really, really sorry about earlier...on the roof. I was stupid and an idiot and I shouldn't have acted that way."

"Kyo you don't-"

Kyo held out his hand. "Wait. I need to finish before I can't anymore."

She nodded and looked at him.

"The truth is I did want to tell you something but I was too much of a coward to just come out and say it. It was so stupid of me. I upset you and that was wrong of me."

_'He must've heard me crying __earlier.'_ Tohru thought as he went on.

"When I heard you a few minutes ago singing I knew that I just needed to out with it already. I've been thinking about it for a long time and... great... now i'm just rambling." He took a breath and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, taking her hands in his.

"Tohru..."

She looked at him.

"Tohru...i-i love you."

Everything suddenly fell silent. It was as if the entire world stopped. A tear hit the floor, followed by another, and another. Tohru was crying but she was also smiling. A smile that was hurting her face because it was so big.

"I love you too Kyo...I love you so much."

His eyes widened. "You do? Seriously?"

She laughed. "Yea seriously."

He smiled now. "Good."

She laughed again. He wiped her tears away and held her cheek for a minute.

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to tell you that?" Kyo asked as he gently stroked her cheek.

"As long as I have I hope." She smiled.

They stood there for a few minutes, just soaking it in. Then Tohru yawned, signaling that she was tired. After all, they had school tomorrow.

"I'll see you in the morning then?" He asked as he backed to the door.

Tohru kept hold of his hand and walked into him, hugging him tight. Kyo slowly wrapped his arms around her too. He laughed a little.

"I'm still not used to not turning into a cat..." Tohru looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you don't. Cuz now I can hug you all I want." She held him, resting her head on his chest. He stroked her hair.

"Me too Tohru, me too."

They broke apart and said their goodnights. Tohru changed into her pj's and covered up, falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Tohru got up and put on her school uniform. Then she went downstairs to the kitchen and started breakfast. Kyo came in a couple minutes later and wrapped his arms around Tohru from behind.

"Morning." He said as he she looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning Kyo."

She flipped the waffles. She rested the back of her head on Kyo's chest. He kissed the top of her head. She blushed and turned off the burners, putting all the waffles on plates. Kyo removed his arms from around her waist and helped her carry the plates out. They sat down on one side of the table and Shigure and Yuki sat down oppisite them. Once they had finished, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki headed off to school. When they got there, they went to their class. Uo and Hana came up to Tohru, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Tohru. You look...different today. What's up?" Uo interrogated.

"There are strange waves emanating from you." Hana said nonchalantly.

"It's nothing." Tohru said smiling as they all sat down.

"You can hide it all you want. We're still gonna figure it out sooner or later." Uo explained.

"Ok." Tohru said as she got out her pen and notebook to be ready for class.

Uo and Hana watched as she chewed on her pen cap and stared out into space.

"She really is acting strange. More than usual." Uo whispered to Hana.

"You think it could be 'him'" Hana asked.

They looked back at Tohru. "I'd say it's a possibility. Plan Seek & Search?" Uo asked slyly.

Hana nodded and they turned their attention to the teacher.

When Tohru finished her assignment she went back to chewing on her pen cap and twirling her hair, staring out the window. Kyo moved his head to block her view. She blinked and the pen dropped out of her mouth. She instantly blushed and made sure the teaher didn't see. She looked back at Kyo, who was writing something. He folded the paper and looked at the teacher, then threw paper on Tohru's desk, which was right beside his. She opened it.

_'Distracted are we?'_ She smiled and wrote something back, tossing the note back.

_'Only by you.'_ He smirked and scribbled back his reply.

_'So now i'm distracting?'_ She wrote back.

_'Yup. You should learn to control yourself.'_ He laughed and replied.

_'Sorry. I __guess you'll have to teach me to control myself' _

_'I guess so.' _

The bell rang and everyone left for lunch. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Uo, and Hana walked to lunch, got their lunches, and found a table. They ate the lame food and talked. The the bell rang for class. They had five minutes. Uo and Hana decided to put Plan Seek & Search into action. Each of them grabbed one of Kyo's arms and dragged him into a corner.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Kyo asked, getting out of their clutches.

"Don't sass me." Uo threatened.

"What did you do to Tohru?" Hana asked, arms crossed.

"What did I-? What do you mean what did I do to her? Did something happen to Tohru?" Kyo asked frantically.

The girls looked at each other, then back at him.

"Listen Kyo... We're not here to hurt you. We just want to know if you have something to do with Tohru seeming so...different." Hana explained calmly.

Kyo looked nervous. He was trying to keep eye-contact to the floor.

"I told her..." He whispered.

Hana and Uo's eyes widened slightly.

"Told her what Kyo?" He looked at them.

"...that I love her." He walked to class.

The girls, shocked, followed him. Kyo went to Tohru and sat down beside her.

"Hey." She said smiling.

He smiled back. "Hey."

Uo and Hana watched as Tohru's face lit up when he sat down.

"She really does love him, doesn't she?" Hana asked.

Uo smiled. "She really does."

They sat down as the teacher came back in and gave them their assignment.


	5. Chapter 5

It was soft and quiet, the humming Tohru heard. It was coming from Kyo, he was humming it. The song she had sung last night. She didn't know why but she started humming it too. He looked at her, she was working on the assignment. He smiled and rested his on his hand, waiting for the class to end. Tohru finished with three minutes to spare. She rested her head on her arms, facing Kyo. They smiled and the final bell rang. Everyone flooded out of the room. Yuki came up to Tohru.

"I have a student council meeting today. So you'll have to walk home with Kyo. I'm sorry." Yuki spoke.

"That's alright. I don't mind." She said, smiling.

"You don't? I sure wouldn't want to walk home alone with that stupid cat." Yuki said.

"Shut up ya damn rat!" Kyo said, angry now.

"Yuki really. I have no problem with walking with Kyo. Have fun at you meeting." Tohru said trying to stop a fight.

"Ok..." Yuki walked off to his meeting.

Uo and Hana stopped Tohru and dragged her away from Kyo.

"Hey. What's up?" Tohru asked, looking at them.

They smiled. "So he finally got up the guts huh?" Uo said, winking.

"I'm so happy for you!" Hana smiled. Tohru smiled too.

"But how did you-?"

"We kind of cornered Kyo and made him confess." Uo explained.

"Uo!" Tohru laughed.

"Well...we'll see you tomorrow."

Tohru waved at them as they walked off. She rejoined Kyo.

"Sorry about that." She said as she started walking.

"It's ok. I guess they just have a thing for dragging people off now." He said as he walked by her.

She laughed. "Oh yea...They told me about that..."

He blushed and looked at the ground. She took his arm and rested her head on his arm. He looked back at you.

"Um Tohru?" He started.

"Yea?" She looked at him.

"Do you, maybe, want to, after dinner, maybe want to go see a... movie?" He asked as they walked along.

Tohru smiled. "I'd love to."

He smiled back as they reached the house.


	6. Chapter 6

They took off their shoes, jackets, and walked in the living room.

"How was school?" Shigure asked, not looking up from his papers.

"Good." Tohru said as she took a seat. Kyo sat next to her.

"Yea. It was ok."

"I'll be back." Tohru announced as she grabbed her bag and went upstairs. She set her bag down and went to her dresser, deciding what she wanted to wear later. After she figured it out she went back downstairs and sat back down. They all talked until about 5:30. Then Tohru went to cook dinner. Shigure looked at Kyo now.

"So you told her?" Shigure asked, completely serious. Kyo nodded and smiled a little. Shigure ruffled his hair.

"Atta boy."

Kyo blushed and swatted Shigure's hand away. Tohru came out with the food. She let the boys get their food and then sheserved hers. Yuki walked in as they were eating.

"Sorry i'm late. The meeting lasted longer than I had have hoped." He sat down next to Shigureand got his plate.

"It's ok. How was the meeting?" Tohru asked.

"Good I guess." He took a bite. The next thing they knew they were finished. Tohru did the dishes and then went upstairs, changing into a fitting blue t-shirt and her favorite jeans. When she came back down Kyo waswaiting for her, jackets in hand.

"We'll be back soon." Kyo told Shigure.

"Ok. Have fun you two!!." Shigure said in his sing-songy voice.

Kyo rolled his eyes as the two of them headed out. They walked to the movies and decided on seeing Disturbia. Kyo payed for the tickets and they wentinside to the concession stand. They got a large Mt. Dew and a large popcorn, went to their theater, and found seats. Kyo held Tohru's hand,which was placed limply on the armrest.

"If you get scared, i'm here for you." He said. She held his held.

"Psh. I won't get scared."

The lights dimmed and the movie started. About 45 minutes into the movie, the guy across the street noticed the kids watching him and Tohru screamed and jumped, holding tightly to Kyo's arm.

"So much for not getting scared." Kyo said.

Tohru laughed nervously. When the guy was behind the corner and about to hit the cop, Tohru hid her face in Kyo's arm. She looked back up when she heard it was safe. When the end came, she laughed as Kale's friend got flipped off by recording "the soon to be most watched video on youtube." Kyo looked at her. The lights came back up and they left.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyo stretched his arms above his head and then took Tohru's hand.

"Close your eyes." He told her.

She laughed and did as she was told. He guided her somewhere and told her to wait there and no peeking. He went in and got something. He came back and told her to open her eyes. As she did she smiled.

"Brownies and cherries with extra whipped cream right?" He smiled as he handed her a bowl of ice cream.

She nodded, looked at the bowl and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Kyo." He blushed.

"No problem." Kyo said as they started walking and eating ice cream.

She held his arm. A million thoughts were running through both their heads.

_'What should I do?' _Kyo thought as they walked.

_'I have to do something.' _Tohru thought.

"I-" They both started and then blushed and looked away.

"So...um did you like the movie?" Kyo asked.

"Yea. You?" He nodded.

A few more minutes passed and they stopped at a trash can to throw their stuff away. Tohru, a little cold, wrapped her arms around herself. Kyo noticed this and took off his jacket, drapping it over her shoulders. She blushed.

"Thank you." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to himself as they started walking. Tohru held her arm and hand over his arm.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." She smiled up at him.

They walked home, not really wanting to, but sort of having to. When they reached the house they stayed on the porch for a minute. Kyo inched closer to Tohru. Then they heard the door slide open and a familiar pervert showed his face.

"Hope i'm not interrupting anything." He said, smirking.

The couple walked in and took off their shoes and Tohru took off her jackets. Then Tohru went upstairs and to her bedroom. She changed into her pajama bottoms and a fresh t-shirt. Then she headed for the bathroom. She went, washed her hands, brushed her teeth, and looked in the mirror, shaking her head for some reason. She opened the door and saw Kyo waiting. She smiled at him and started to walk past him.

"Night Kyo." She said.

He grabbed her hand and bent down so their noses were almost touching, then he kissed her cheek and smiled. "Night."

Then he went to the bathroom. Tohru went to her room, shut the door, and sank into her bed as she held her cheek and smiled. She looked at her picture of her mom.

"Night mom. Love you."

Then she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning the two students walked to school. Yuki had gone in early for a meeting. So Kyo and Tohru walked to school hand in hand. They went to their lockers and got what they needed for class. Then they walked to class together. They sat down at their desks and talked. Uo and Hana came in a couple minutes later and Tohru said hi and talked inbetween them and Kyo for awile until the teacher came in. The teacher started the class off with science as usual.

"Does anyone know who the "Father of Evolution" was?" Sensei asked.

Tohru was the only one to raise their hand. She hated that.

"Yes Tohru?"

"Charles Darwin?" Tohru answered, questioning herself.

"That's correct. Charles Darwin was a-" The teacher began her lecture on Darwin and his findings.

Tohru sank back into her chair.

_'That was embarrassing. No more answering when no one else knows...'_ She thought.

She let her bangs hang over her eyes as she took notes. Kyo looked at her. She was embarrassed and he knew it. He threw a piece of paper at her when the teacher turned around.

_'Impressive. You must share your knowledge with me.'_

She wrote something and waited until the teacher turned to write something on the board again before she threw it back.

_'Hahaha. That was embarrassing! No one else even raised their hand. I don't like being the only one who knows.'_

She was writing notes when Kyo's note landed on her paper again.

_'It just means you're smart. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.'_

She wrote and threw it back.

_'You're smart too ya know... )'_

Kyo smiled and put the note in his pocket as Sensei turned back around. Soon it was time for lunch. They all headed for their table and ate. Under the table, Kyo and Tohru played footsies. Thankfully no one noticed. When Tohru finished, she got up and threw her food away. Then she noticed there was time enough for her to go to the bathroom so she did. When she got out, the others had gone to wait by the doors. Kyo was just outside the corner. She didn't realize until he grabbed her hand.

"Oh hey Kyo." She smiled at him now.

"Hi Miss. Smarty-Pants." He joked.

She blushed and looked away.

"That's not funny." She said, embarrassed.

"No but it was cute."

She looked at him and he tucked a couple of the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. She smiled. The bell rang and they headed for class.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok. Now all you guys have to do is this worksheet. Then you can do whatever." Sensei announced, handing out the assignment.

Tohru looked down at it. Math. 10 question with Math.

_'Great. Why does it always have to be math?'_ Tohru thought, feeling down immediately.

She read the first question and sunk in her desk. Unwillingly, she did the worksheet and finished it. Sure she could do math quickly but that didn't mean she didn't hate it. She layed her head down, hiding her face. Uo poked her in the back. Tohru turned around.

"Did you understand that?" Uo asked.

Tohru shrugged. "I guess. You?"

Uo smiled. "You expect me to get it?"

Tohru laughed. "How about you Hana?"

"I feel I did alright."

Hana was eating as always. She had snatched some extra food from lunch today. Nobody even said anything anymore because they were so used to her eating habits. Tohru laughed and turned to Kyo, who was staring out the window. She smiled and decided to not bother him. She turned back to her best friends and talked for awhile.

"Let me braid your hair?" Hana asked.

Tohru nodded. Hana made Tohru face Kyo in order to have the back of Tohru's head facing her. Kyo had turned to look at her and she smiled. As the girls had suspected Tohru reached up and grabbed a bunch of her hair and started twirling it as she talked to Kyo. Hana winked at Uo.

"Tohru...stop flirting and keep your head straight. Oh... and I need those hairs you're twirling." Hana said in monotone.

Tohru instantly turned red and let go of her hair and straightened her head. "Right. Sorry."

Kyo was chuckling, which made Tohru even more red. Uo and Hana laughed too. Tohru hid her face behind her hands now.

_'They did that on purpose. Embarrassing me like that. Uo. Hana. They never change. Even Kyo's laughing at me...'_

Kyo took her hands off her face and smiled at her. He held her hands.

"That wasn't fair of them. They embarrassed you on purpose." Kyo looked at the snickering Uo and Hana.

Hana was on the second braid in Tohru's hair.

"We're sorry Tohru. We just couldn't help it." Uo said.

"I know, I know. I'm just so predictable huh?" Tohru laughed a little.

"Yup." Hana agreed.

Kyo was still holding her hands. He smiled as did she. Hana finished Tohru's braids and gave her a mirror so she could see them. She took the mirror with one hand.

"I love them." Tohru said as she smiled at Hana.

"Good I'm glad." Hana said.

Tohru fixed the braids so they were not behind her back, but resting over her shoulders.

"What do you think?" Tohru asked Kyo.

He looked at her. "Beautiful."

She blushed a little.

"Th-thank you."

She played with the end of one braid.

"Then again, I don't think it matters." Kyo said.

Tohru looked at him, questioningly. He looked in her eyes.

"To me, you always look beautiful."

She smiled at him and he smiled back as he played with her braids. She laughed and whacked him in the face with the other one. He hit her back with the one he had been playing with. So there they were, laughing in the first ever "Braid Fight". They were oblivious to the fact that Uo, Hana, and their Sensei were watching them. The teacher smiled.

"Young love..." She whispered as she went back to grading papers.

Uo and Hana laughed at them. The bell rung and everyone left.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyo and Tohru walked to their lockers, not laughing so much anymore. Kyo wrapped his arm around Tohru's waist as they walked out of school. Yuki was with Machi so they were, once again, walking home alone. Not that either of them minded. Tohru hit him with one of her braids innocently. He laughed and kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at him as they walked along. Kyo turned the opposite way of the house. Tohru looked at him.

"Kyo where are we-"

Kyo had removed his arm from her waist and stepped behind her, covering her eyes, and walked towards his "special hideaway". She heard rustling as they walked and her legs tickled. They must have been going through grass or something. They came to a stop and Kyo uncovered Tohru's eyes. She rubbed her eyes so she could get a better focus. She held her hand up to mouth as she looked around. They were standing in the middle of a field of lilies, which were Tohru's favorite flowers. She was speechless.

"I planted these...for you...a few months ago. When I asked you what your favorite flower was. I've been tending to them and waiting for them to bloom. Yesterday, I had went off to check it before school and they were ready so..." He trailed off as she started crying.

"Wh-what's wrong? You don't like it?" He asked.

She looked in his eyes and shook her head. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him full on the lips. Softly, yet passionately. Their first kiss. When they broke apart, Kyo looked at her, obviously stunned.

"Kyo...this is the sweetest..." She searched for the words in her head. "Most wonderful, beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me."

She hugged him tightly. He smiled and blushed, wiping her tears.

"Anything for you..."

She looked at him. He lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly. This time when they broke off, Tohru smiled and ran around in the field. Kyo watched her lovingly. She stopped to twirl around in circles in the middle of the field. Kyo ran up to her and lifted her up, twirling her around. She laughed. He set her down and reached down, picking a single lily. He stood back up and put the lily in one of Tohru's braids. She touched it. Her face fell. She had nothing for him, no way to thank him. Kyo looked at her curiously.

"Tohru, what's wrong?"

Tohru looked at the ground.

"I don't have anything..."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

She looked up at him sadly. He felt as though his heart would break looking at those sad eyes.

"I don't have anything to give you. You've given me this wonderful gift and I have nothing for you in return."

She looked back down at the ground, ashamed. Kyo stepped closer to her and lifted her chin so she was looking straight in his eyes.

"What are you going on about? I didn't give you this expecting anything in return. This was my way of thanking _you._ For everything _you've_ done for _ me_. You've given me so much Tohru. How is _this_ anything compared to all _that_?"

He stared into her now shimmering eyes. She smiled, wanting him to realize how much he's done for her as well. As if he understood perfectly, Kyo wrapped his arms around Tohru. She returned the favor all too willingly. He stroked her hair and she nuzzled into his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

In the far distance the couple heard a church bell chime. 5 o'clock. Tohru realized it was almost dinner.

"Oh my gosh! We have to get home! I totally forgot about dinner! I have an hour... what can I make in an hour... No it'll be less since we have to walk back. Ah! Kyo we have to-"

She was cut off mid-crisis mode by warm lips meeting hers.

"Calm down Tohru. You worry too much. We have plenty of time." He smiled at her.

"Ok..." Tohru said, almost completely forgetting what she was even worried about.

Kyo took her hand and walked back through the lilies. She looked back at the flowers and smiled.

When they got home Tohru rushed into the kitchen, quickly starting dinner. Kyo sat down across from Shigure. He gave Kyo a small, secretive, lecherous grin and then turned back to his newspaper. Kyo rolled his eyes. He ran upstairs, grabbed something from his room, set it on Tohru's bed, and went back downstairs, sitting back at the table. Tohru brought out the bowls of Ramen she had made and sat next to Kyo.

"So..." Shigure started, taking a bite. "Where were you two?" He looked from Tohru to Kyo.

"Out." Tohru answered.

"Out where? Out in space? Out in town? Out in the field of flowers that Kyo planted you?" Shigure asked slyly.

Kyo blushed and looked at his cousin. "How do you know about that?"

"Simple. One day I followed you on your walk 'cause I was bored and had nothing better to do. You ended up in a field of lilies."

Shigure slurped some more noodles. "Plus, Tohru's got a lily in her hair..."

Tohru fingered said flower.

"But how'd you know they were for Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Oh come on. Who _else_ would they be for?" Shigure looked at Kyo.

He was right. Tohru giggled at Kyo's defeated face. She put a hand on his leg under the table. He blushed again and ate his ramen.

After everyone had finished Tohru collected the dishes and went to wash them. She went upstairs and changed into her pajamas. She then waited beside the bathroom, sitting down. Kyo came out of the bathroom and nearly fell over Tohru.

"I'm sorry!" I shouldn't have been sitting there! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Tohru asked, quickly getting up.

"I'm fine. It's my fault. I should've been watching where i was going." Kyo insisted.

Tohru had to go to the bathroom reeeeally bad now. Kyo opened his mouth to say something.

"Hold that thought." Tohru said as she quickly went to the restroom.

Kyo laughed as he saw her expression of relief when she got out of the bathroom. He noticed that her hair was now wavy from taking out her braids. The way the moonlight hit her made her look like an angel he thought. She blushed, noticing how he was just staring at her.

"Well good night then." She said as she took a step backward.

When he didn't say anything, she turned around and started heading for her door. Kyo grabbed her hand and turned her around, planting a good night kiss on her lips. She was shocked for a moment but she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground slightly.

"Ahem." Yuki cleared his throat.

The two lovebirds were oblivious.

"AHEM!" Yuki cleared his throat loudly now.

Tohru immediately turned red.

"If you could be so kind as to move over. You're blocking the hall and my room." He said calmly.

"Sorry Yuki" Tohru apologized as Kyo set her down and they removed their arms from each other.

"Good night." Yuki said as he went to his room and shut the door.

Tohru, still red, looked back at Kyo. "Good night"

"Good night" He said as he watched her go into her room. He smiled to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry but the next chapter is gonna be reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally short. lol. i didn't want to put the next part in with this chapter.

hope it's still alright


	12. Chapter 12

When Tohru got in her room she noticed something on her bed. She went over and picked up a dozen lilies and a card. She smiled and opened the card. It had a poem on it. From Kyo.

_'You're the onle who takes away_

_All the sorrow and the pain_

_Do you know what you do to me?_

_I hope you can certainly see_

_That you're the one_

_The only one_

_That I will ever love'_

Tohru read over and over again, smiling. She held it tight all night as she went into a peaceful slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Told you it was short. Sorry if the poem sucks. I'm not that good ok?


	13. Chapter 13

A month came and went. Everyone was now frantic. It was Tohru's birthday. Uo and Hana had picked her up for school extra early, giving Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure plenty of time to get everything ready. Kyo and Yuki then walked to school. When they got to class Kyo greeted Tohru with a peck on the lips. More than once that little peck lasted longer than planned, causing the teacher to cough politely and start class.

"How's the birthday girl?" Kyo asked

"Great."

Kyo noticed that Tohru had braids in her hair.

_'She must've had Wave Girl do them again.'_

Tohru was fingering one of the braids. Both of the braids had lilies in the hair ties. Kyo smiled as he reached to touch one of the flowers gently. Tohru blushed lightly. The teacher came in and everyone turned to her.

That day went faster than they had expected. Kyo made sure to stick to the plan and try and keep Tohru away for a while. He had to make sure they didn't get home too quickly. Thank God Tohru didn't notice Kyo was stalling. They walked home hand in hand after Kyo had gone to "talk to a friend". It should be fine to come by now. They reached teh house, went in, and took off their shoes.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone yelled as they came in the living room.

Tohru dropped her bag from shock.

"You did all this...for me?" Tohru asked, looking at everyone's smiling faces.

"Of course! Now come over here and blow out these candles!" Shigure insisted.

Tohru did as she was told and Yuki set a cake in front of her. It had "Happy 17th Birthday Tohru" written in pink frosting across the top. Everyone started singing "Happy Birthday"

Then Tohru closed her eyes and blew all the candles out in one blow, making her wish. When she opened her eyes again, her gaze fell on Kyo. She blushed and quickly looked back at the presents that now replaced the cake in front of her.

"Open mine first!!" Momiji said excitedly.

Tohru grabbed the little square and unwrapped it. It was a CD.

"What's on it?" Tohru wondered aloud.

"Put it in! Put it in!" Momiji insisted.

She put it in and instantly started crying. It was Momiji playing "When You Wish Upon A Star" on the violin. Tohru hugged Momiji.

"Thank you. I love it."

"I knew you would." Momiji smiled.

She wiped her eyes and grabbed another present. This one was from Ayame. It was a fairly large box. Tohru opened it to reveal a beautiful yellow sundress.

"It's beautiful Ayame. Thank you."

Ayame smiled. "You must also thank Mine. For I only designed it. She did all the real work."

"Oh yes of course. Thank you Mine."

Mine smiled and nodded.

Tohru then opened a few more presents. She got to Yuki's and opened it. It was a new pink ribbon for her hair.

"Thank you Yuki! It's absolutely adorable."

Yuki smiled. "You're welcome Miss. Honda."

Next was Shigure's present. She unwrapped it to see a book called "When The Sun Goes Down."

Kyo froze. _'He didn't'_

Tohru looked at it. "Thank you Shigure. I'm sure I'll love it."

Shigure smiled. "I hope so."

Kyo gave Shigure the "I'm going to murder you" glare.

Tohru quickly moved on to Uo's present. She reached in the bag, first all she got was paper, then she hit a bag. She took it out, finding a bag of chocolates. Tohru smiled widely.

"Thank you Uo. These are sure to last me a while."

Uo nodded. "Just don't eat them all at once. We already dealed with that..."

Tohru blushed and opened the last present, Hana's. It was an orange and pink beaded bracelet. She put it on.

"Thank you Hana. It's so pretty."

Hana smiled.

_'I guess he forgot. Oh well.'_ Tohru thought, a little disappointed.

"Now for the cake!" Shigure yelled as he cut up the cake and passed it out.

Everyone ate and talked and laughed. A couple hours later everyone left and Tohru started cleaning up. Kyo sighed and grabbed Tohru's hand after she had thrown away some wrapping pater.

"Kyo...?"

"Come with me?" He asked.

She nodded, wondering what he was doing.


	14. Chapter 14

Kyo took Tohru to their lily field. After an awkward moment of silence, Kyo spoke.

"I-i didn't want to give you your gift in front in e-everyone."

He seemed very nervous for some reason. Tohru wondered why as she stared into his eyes.

"You didn't have to get me anything Kyo..." Tohru insisted.

"Yes I did. Before I give it to you... Do you promise you won't laugh or anything?" Kyo asked, beginning to regret his present.

"I promise."

He handed her a box wrapped in a little white bow. She was so busy opening it that she didn't even notice Kyo get down on one knee. When the box was open, Tohru started crying. Not from sadness, from the pure happiness of the meaning of this gift. She looked down at Kyo.

"Tohru...I love you. More than anything in this world. You were the one I first smiled with. Laughed with. Cried with. You accepted me even in my true form. You have always been there for me...And I want to be there for you too. For the rest of our lives. So Tohru...will you marry me?" He asked as she got down on her knees in front of him.

"Yes Kyo. Yes, I'll marry you."

He smiled and took the ring out of the box and slid it on Tohru's finger. The second he did, Tohru flung her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, tears of joy streaming down her face. Kyo broke away and removed her tears with his thumb.

"Kyo, I love you too." She smiled at him.

He took her hand and they got back up. They stood there for a moment, just gazing into one another's eyes. Tohru knew that they would be together forever. They would get married, have kids (later on of course), live in a nice house, and love each other eternally. For the rest of their lives.

"Let's go home." Kyo said, putting an arm protectively around her waist.

She reached up and kissed him again.

"Thank you Kyo." She said smiling.

"Anything for you."


End file.
